Fire, Ice, and Blood
by the aku dragon of light
Summary: NaruTsu. You are the fire that warms me up in my coldest of times, yet you are also the ice that heals my aching muscles when I train too hard.


Naruto couldn't believe he was doing this. It made him ecstatic and sick at the same time. As he wrote down the words, he poured his heart and soul into this, his masterpiece. He took his time and wrote as neatly as he could so that it could be read easily. He read it over and over, looking for any mistakes, and when he was satisfied that there were none, Naruto folded up the piece of paper and went on his merry way to give his letter to the person it was addressed to.

Tsunade was busy...sleeping. She had been doing paper work for now on 10 hours, and she was tried of it. Shizune was busy cleaning up and was about to go get some sake for the sleeping Hokage, when she noticed a note had been slid under the door, and was addressed to Tsunade. She looked at the outside of the note and then to Tsunade. She was thinking of whether to wake her and let her see the note, or to wait til she was up on her own. She decided to wake her up.

"Tsunade-Hime, something came in for you; it's a note of some sort." Tsunade slowly lifted her head and said,

"Give me the note." Shizune handed her the note and went to get some sake for her. Tsunade looked at the outside of the note questioningly, then opened it and read it.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I write this letter to let you know some things, mostly how I feel for you. I can say only three things to tell you how I feel; I love you. Yes, I love you with all my heart. You are the fire that warms me up in my coldest of times, yet you are also the ice that heals my aching muscles when I train too hard. You have healed me and helped me in more ways then one. You don't care what others think of me, or how I act in front of you, you treat me honestly. I love that about you. You're predictable, yet you're not. There is nothing more I can say. _

_For you my love, _

_U.N. Anonymous._

_PS: If you want to know who I am, meet me at the memorial stone about midnight tomorrow night._

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Some mysterious person out there had fallen for her, the mostly drinking, always gambling, age-hiding Hokage of Konohagakure. She slumped back in her chair with two all important questions in her mind; just who was this person, and should she meet this person? She thought,

"_You're still grieving over Dan, I don't think you should go. Then again, this confrontation could heal you of your grief. Yeah, but then you'll feel guilty. Why should one feel guilty over love?_"

"That's it, I'm going!"

"You're going where, Tsunade-Hime?" Tsunade had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice the niece of her late lover come in with a flask of sake.

"That note you gave me just before you left...was a love note, written by U.N. Anonymous. I was just having a battle with my mind over whether I should meet this person or not, and I decided to meet him. I already know one thing about this person."

"What's that, ma'am?"

"This person is a part of our village; they know where the memorial stone is."

0987654321

Naruto was in a daze all through training, something not missed by his team.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Huh, oh, nothing. I was just...thinking, that's all." Sakura blinked at this and asked Kakashi if he could leave them alone for a few moments. He agreed and said that training was over, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What is it Sakura?"

"What's wrong, really Naruto, and don't lie to me, because you're not very good at it." Naruto sighed and sat down under a tree. She sat down next to him.

"Sakura, have you ever loved someone that no matter how hard you try, you know deep down you never really be with that person?"

"Naruto, is that why you've been in a daze all day, because you think you're in love?"

"I don't think, I know. I feel like I'm on fire yet like I'm in the Land of Snow all at the same time. I feel like I'm at the top of the world, and yet I feel like I'm six feet under too. Have you ever felt that way?" She shook her head no.

"No I haven't. So..."

"So, what?"

"Who is it?"

"Who?"

"The person you're so head-over-heels in love with!"

"I'm not telling!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a delicate situation. She's an older woman, and well, I'm not the best man she could ever have."

"Naruto, you need confidence in yourself over this matter. You're good looking, strong, and 18, what woman wouldn't want you?"

"Her, I'm sure..."

"No you're not. Have you made any moves?"

"I gave her a note and said that if she wanted to she could meet me at the memorial stone tomorrow night at midnight."

"Good. Now if you need any help just tell me. I got to go now, Naruto. Bye!" and with that she left him to think some more.

0987654321

The Next Night.

Naruto was getting ready for his meeting with the person he loved. He tamed his hair the best he could, wore he best and cleanest suit, which was completely black. He had one red rose with a note ties to it and small, long box with a very beautiful and fairly expensive necklace, one that rivaled the necklace she had given him 6 years earlier. He set out to go meet the one person who he loved and that he almost certainly knew she wouldn't love him back, not like that anyway. He sighed and looked at himself in his newly acquired mirror.

"_I hope she is at least impressed with the way I look tonight. Man, if Sakura found out I was "head-over-heels" for Tsunade, she would kill me! Well, no use waiting._" Naruto thought as he walked out of his home and into the cool night air. He walked towards the training grounds...and the memorial stone.

0987654321

Tsunade looked at herself in her mirror and sighed.

"_Ok, so you're not the best looking person in the world, but this person should know this. Then again, they never mentioned my looks, so..._" Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-Hime?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was just wondering, what if this person is considerably younger than you?"

"Now what makes you think that it might be a younger person?"

"Well..."

"Never mind, I need to get going."

"But..."

"Shizune, don't worry, if it's a trap, I can handle myself." and with that she left and headed towards the memorial stone.

0987654321

Naruto stood behind one of three posts that stood in front of the stone that honored the fallen. He held the necklace and rose in his hands firmly, yet gentle, so as the not cause harm to his gifts. He was about to walk out into the open, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Alright I'm here, whoever you are. Now come out and let me see you."

"First, I want you to have an open mind. Don't just turn me down on the spot because of who I am." Tsunade had a puzzled look on her face.

"_Wait, I should know this voice, but it sounds more...mature, more...seductive. Man, I'm starting the get heated over this guy, and I don't even know who he is..._"

"Alright. Now come on out." When he walked out Tsunade almost gasped. Holding a box and a rose was none other than the most unpredictable shinobi in Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto. She had to admit, in black, he looked handsome, sexy even.

"Tsunade, I'm glad you're here."

"Naruto..."

"I know what you must be thinking. You must be thinking, why would someone this young love a woman who he knows is a lot older than she looks?"

"That's part of it, another part is, what makes you think I would feel the same?" Naruto looked down at that and answered,

"Well, the second question is pretty simple to answer; I really did not think you would, but I had a tiny bit of hope, and that hope is got me this far. The answer to the first one is this; I don't want any of these immature girls."

"What about Sakura?"

"Even if I had any interest in her anymore, other than a friend that is, she is still loves Sasuke." Tsunade was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted her.

"I know, you probably don't like me that way, but at least let me give you these and think it over." He handed her the necklace box and the rose, bid her farewell, and then ran off.

0987654321

That Morning

Tsunade looked ragged. She didn't get any sleep that night. When she got back after her meeting with Naruto, she decided to look at what he had gotten her. She opened the box to find a necklace that looked like it had costed him a fortune. It was an average sized diamond and around it were rubies cut to look like hearts. It had a gold backing, which on it said, "To my Fire and Ice." She gasped. She then decided to look at the note tied to the red rose.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I write this out of love. The rose is supposed to represent love, or something to that affect, but to me, it represents blood. It represents the blood pumping through our hearts and through our veins in an endless cycle. It also represents the blood that I would spill for you if you just gave the word. I would do anything for you, my love, just name it. I would even die for you, giving up everything I had ever achieved, just for you Tsunade._

_For you, my love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Again, all she could do was gasp. This boy, who was so adamant in pursuing his dream, would give it all up for her. Not even Dan would do that for her, and he was at one time her lover.

"_Maybe I could be with Naruto, if nothing else but to keep his dream, and himself , alive. Besides, old girl, you have to admit, he was hot last night. But then again, he _is_ only 18, what would the people think? What would Sakura think?_" She continued to stew over this, not noticing that said apprentice had entered and noticed the gifts on her desk.

"Uh, Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade got out of her thoughts and looked at Sakura, and noticed a small grin on her face.

"What is that grin on your face for?"

"Tsunade-Sama, are you going out with somebody?" Tsunade's face went red.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Come on, who would give you gifts like that, if they _weren't_ going out with you?"

"Thank-you very much...I'm thinking about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"Well, he's younger than me...a lot younger than me."

"Well, that blows my guess out of the water."

"Huh?"

"I thought that you were thinking about going out with Jiraiya."

"That pervert? He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. No, it's not him."

"Ok, you said younger...how about Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, this young man is younger than him."

"Wow, you sure know how to pick'em."

"I didn't "pick" him, he picked me." Sakura noticed the note.

"Hey can I read the note..."

"No!" Tsunade exclaimed as she snatched the note away and hid it in her hands.

"Why, not?"

"Sakura, would you just leave me to my thoughts today, go train with Kakashi." Sakura sighed then said,

"Just give him a chance, whoever he might be. Who knows, he might just be the person you need to keep you up during your paper work." And with that, she left.

0987654321

Sakura got to the training grounds to find her boyfriend, Sasuke, and her sensei, Kakashi, training together. They both stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I thought you would be studying with the Hokage, why aren't you?" Asked the Uchiha as he hugged her.

"Well, don't let it get around but, she's thinking of going out with someone." Both men's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Kakashi looked at her.

"Why would that not let her train you?"

"Because she is really stressed out about it. I guess it's because of the age of the guy, I don't know."

"How old is he?"

"Younger than Kakashi-sensei, that's all I know." Sasuke looked at her.

"Could her be, our age?" This made Sakura laugh.

"Hahaha! Why would she even think about going out with someone our age? She would have to be crazy! By the way, has anyone seen Naruto?"

"No, he hasn't been seen all day, why?"

"I want to ask him how it went last night. You see, Naruto is in love with a woman and he told her to meet her last night at midnight."

"You don't think Naruto is in love with the Hokage, do you?" asked Sasuke. This made the other two laugh.

"I'm serious! Did Naurto give any specifications about this woman?"

"Only that she was...older..." This made Sakura stop laughing.

"Well, let's go see him." said Kakashi.

0987654321

Naruto laid on his bed, his pillow wet from crying. He, like Tsunade, had been thinking all day since he left last night, only his thinking led to him being sad and depressed. He had been solely thinking on the "what if she didn't like him like that" mind set. He thought of several things that could happen, most it circling around the fact that they may lose the relationship they already have, and he did not want that at all. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He yelled for them to come in. He heard them coming to his bedroom. He then heard something that he thought he would never hear in that particular room.

"Hello...Naruto." It was Tsunade's voice. He quickly turned around and faced her. She then quickly went over to his side and asked,

" Why are you crying?" He suddenly felt tears coming down his face.

"I...well..."

"Well, if you can't talk, let me say my piece first." Naruto looked up at her and thought

"_Well here it comes..._"

"Look, I was hesitant in coming here, but I wanted this to be in private. I thought about a "real" relationship between us, you know, the kind of relationship you want. I thought about it real hard, and then someone just told me something, not knowing who I was thinking about at all. She said, "to give him a chance." So I thought about it some more, and I have to admit, you bring up feelings in me that not even Dan brought up in me. You're also willing to do things that he wasn't willing to do, though I don't want you to do them. I don't want you to give up your dream for me, or die for me, because, now that I think about it, I need you, Naruto. There's not much else I can say other than...I think I love you too, Naruto." Naruto couldn't believe it, the woman of his dreams, just confessed her love to him. He brushed his hand across her cheek and said,

"So will you give me a chance?"

"Only if you...give...me...one..." She said slowly as their lips came together in a slow but sure kiss. This lasted for a while, until they needed air. Then they went back to kissing, this time with more passion than either of them have felt in their lives. Tsunade then, almost out of instinct, started to take off Naruto's dark blue shirt. In response to that, Naruto slid off her robe and went for her shirt. They only stopped kissing to get air, then went back to kissing and taking off clothes until they were bare naked. Naruto was on top of Tsunade, now kissing and nibbling on her neck while his left hand played with her right breast. She moaned in pleasure as she grabbed his member and began to pump her hand up and down his long shaft. He growled and looked up at her, his eyes asking if she was ready for this, to which she responded by leaning up and kissing him. He then entered her and she screamed a little, being as she had basically been a born again virgin, and wasn't used to someone as...large...as Naruto. He growled out of pleasure and started to go in and out, faster and faster. This would go on for three hours straight, with them both climaxing five times.

0987654321

The rest of Team Seven were outside Naruto's appartment listening to them for the entire three hours. When the noise finally died down, they knocked on the door. They could hear Naruto cry,

"Oh, shit!" and they could hear them scrambling to get under the covers. Sasuke didn't wait and kicked the door in and they went straight to Naruto's bedroom...to find both Tsunade and Naruto in bed together, and their clothes all over the floor.

"Tsunade-Sama!" cried Kakashi and Sakura both, Sasuke just stood their.

"What?"

"Is this who you were thinking about going out with, my teammate?" the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed questioningly.

"Well, it looks like she's not thinking about it anymore." said Sasuke. Kakashi had to agree with him. Naurto growled, this time out of anger. He sits up in bed and says,

"Why don't you mind your own business? We would have told you when we felt the time was right."

"And when would that have been?"

"You never gave us a chance, you just kick my door down, which by the way that is the eighth door this month, and then scream at us!"

"Enough!" Tsunade screams. Everyone shuts up, and quick.

"Look, I see your point of view Sakura, that's why I didn't let you see the note, but you were the one to tell me to give him a chance, knowing full well that he was very young. I love Naruto, now more than ever, and now that I have started to give this a chance, I will not lose him now." Sakura was exasperated.

"Yes, but why him? Why not Jiraiya, who is _your_ teammate, or if you were looking for someone younger, why not Kakashi, anyone but Naruto, why him?"

"Why so angry, Sakura, do you have a crush on him?"

"I have a boyfriend already."

"Then way so angry?"

"Because he is one of my best friends, and I don't want him to get hurt. You're like, in your sixties, for heaven's sake!" Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other and said at the same time,

"So?"

"That's all you can say, so? Do you even care what the villagers might think if they find out?"

"As long as I have her, I don't care. Now leave us alone!"

"Grrrr, fine, but don't come running to me if something goes wrong!" and with that Sakura grabbed both Kakashi and Sasuke and stormed out of Naruto's appartment. Tsunade looked at her new lover and asked,

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about people barging in trying to hurt you anymore, or have them barge in on us like that."

"Sure." and with that Naruto and Tsunade got their clothes on and began to pack Naruto's things up.

I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to people's expectations of a good NaruTsu story, but I had to wirte it down, or type...whatever. Anyway, there will be a sequel for those who are interested. 


End file.
